


Grace

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, fem!ja'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queen must be strong for her people, but eventually she must let her walls down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> ......basically I was watching Game of Thrones and I super ship Dany x Daario sooo here's my short little OTP parallel. :3 Enjoy!!

The waves of a cerulean ocean crashed over the jagged rocks of the shore far below the open balcony Ja’far stood upon, gossamer curtains flowing in the breeze with long, snowy curls. The queen pushed her hair from her dark eyes, expression broody and downcast. Her pale arms, dotted with freckles here and there, were crossed tightly over her chest as she stood motionless.

“Overthought can be just as dangerous as no thought, my lady.”

“Your Grace,” she corrected absently, though there was no bite to her words.

“Your Grace,” was the agreement.

There were a few moments of silence before a sigh broke, and a shifting of the sheets from the bedroom behind Ja’far caused her to blink.

“In the secrecy of your personal chambers, perhaps I can drop the formalities?”

“When have you ever obeyed the rules of common decency of your own free will, Sinbad?” she snorted, eyes still lost in the distance.

Sinbad moved until he was just behind her, leaning down until his breath caused goosebumps on her neck.

“On the contrary, Your Grace, I respect the rules of propriety quite well in public. For me, anyway. You have to admit that, at least.” He lifted a hand to catch one of her long, white curls and lifted it to his lips.

“I will admit improvement,” she answered slowly, and fell silent after.

“You mustn’t let yourself stew over politics too long. Come, take a break.” His hand fell from her waist to her hand, encasing her slight fingers in a gentle grip and pulling her back.

“What a state of complete and utter undress,” she commented, letting herself be turned and giving a glancing once-over of her knight.

“The best kind, if we’ll be honest,” he replied. “Makes things faster in the long run.” Taking a moment to sit on the edge of the bed, he pulled his queen to him and pressed his face to the warm skin of her breast, thanking the old gods and the new for the fashion in this country—namely, the plunging necklines that his queen had adopted into her wardrobe.

Ja’far let her fingers push through the dark mass of hair her attendant kept, skimming over the braids he fashioned to the side of his head with a touch of fondness. A sigh passed her lips when his face turned slightly, feeling his mouth press against her. His hands crept up her back as he bit gently, pulling at the straps on her shoulders until her gown cascaded down her slight form, pooling on the floor around her feet.

He leaned back slightly to let the fabric fall between them, admiring the paleness revealed to him and instinctively honing in on the one scar that marred her otherwise smooth skin. Sinbad pulled her close again, pressing his lips to the scar over her heart, his eyes closing as tightly as he held his queen to him.

Ja’far rubbed at Sinbad’s scalp, letting him have this moment—he needed them, once in a while. It was something she was glad to give him, if it made him feel better.

“If I am not allowed to dwell on things I cannot change, then surely you aren’t, either,” she murmured softly, heaving a sigh she knew he could feel.

“Alas, I am not given such allowances. Not even from myself,” he replied softly, not moving his mouth from its spot. “My one failure…one I cannot ever repeat.”

Ja’far hummed in response, letting him linger for another few moments before she pulled his face up for their eyes to meet.

“Perhaps we should both take your advice, hm? Forget about failures for a time,” she smiled, settling her knees on the plush blankets of the bed on either side of Sinbad’s hips.

“Who am I to deny my queen?” he purred in response.

His hands skimmed down her waist, one hand squeezing into her ass as the other slid down her stomach, pushing up between her legs and pulling a gasp from her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her back bowed, hips rocking into the motioned his fingers made. Any witty comment she had fled her mind as Sinbad did what he was best at—well, perhaps just one of the things he was best at—and she found herself pulling at him for a messy kiss, more concentration on his hand than on his mouth as she moved with the rhythm he set.

“Don’t…ah, not yet, Sin,” she moaned, clenching around his fingers as he stroked inside of her the way she loved it best.

“Mmmm, I think in this arena, I know best,” he replied, voice low and husky as he huffed against her neck, refraining from biting down and leaving a mark too easily revealed with her current wardrobe.

“Yeah, but,” she gasped, biting her lip and willing herself to keep herself under control for just a little longer. Instead of trying to speak again, she reached down between them and grabbed at his cock, stroking the length as best she could with the awkward angle, bumping their wrists together. After a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes and ordered, “Give it to me.”

Sinbad moaned pitifully, his hips rolling up at her words, sliding in her hand and making his eyes roll up.

“You’re…you don’t have your herbs,” he gasped. “Bad idea. Bad queen.”

“It’ll be fine, gimme,” she whined, pushing his hand away and lining his cock up before sinking down onto him, throwing her head back with a moan, back arching beautifully into Sinbad’s calloused hands.

Their rhythm was fast and harsh, something they both appreciated with the amount of frustration that had built up previously, and they lasted only a few minutes before crying out and falling to the blankets beneath.

Sinbad’s arms were circled loosely around his queen, who curled up comfortably on his chest before falling asleep within moments of relaxing. He stayed awake a while longer, his fingers playing with the loose snowy curls that fell near his fingertips as he watched his queen’s sleeping face.

“Tomorrow will mean returning to the chaos and conflict,” he mused softly, eyes not leaving the freckles dusting Ja’far’s cheeks, “but for tonight, my love…let’s just forget everything that keeps us apart during the day.”


End file.
